1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body for a composite plastic can having resistance to internal pressure which is suitable as, for example, a vessel, for holding carbonated drinks.
2. Discussion of Background
Cans capable of resisting internal pressure, for example, for holding a carbonated drink, have hitherto been made exclusively of metals.
Recently, an increased concern for environmental pollution caused by cans which are emptied and thrown away has developed. Another disadvantage of metal cans is their low efficiency of transportion. It is usually necessary to transport new and empty cans which occupy large space from one can manufacturing factory to another for use. Plastics are easy to mold and have, therefore, already been used for making various kinds of vessels. In the past, the manufacture of plastic cans was explored by the inventors of this invention as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specifications Nos. 11146/1983, 153629/1983 and 209561/1983 and Laid-Open Utility Model Specifications Nos. 35315/1984 and 35333/1984.
In the past, conventional plastic cans have been unsatisfactory in view of their low resistant to internal pressure and were considered therefore to be unsuitable for holding carbonated drinks.